I Could Use Somebody
by LoverBoyx
Summary: What can you do when the unthinkable happens to someone close to you? A tragic event brings two people together. Can he be the one to save her? *DARK THEMED* I suck at summaries, my apologies.
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger stood outside of her Head Dorms in her torn robes, it took her a while but she mustered up the energy to whisper her password, once the door opened and closed and she was safely inside she dropped to the floor, tears began flowing uncontrollably. Draco heard from his bedroom.<p>

"What the hell Granger! Some people are trying to bloody sle..." Draco stopped dead in tracks when he was what was before him, she sat up against the wall covered in cuts, bruises and flesh wounds. "Granger?" He asked again, this time in a much softer tone. No response. He stood in shock, he didn't know what to do. She finally looked at him, he could see the pain in her eyes, a pang of guilt erupted in his stomach. "Granger are you okay?" With that, she burst into tears again, curling herself into a ball. Draco got a bottle of water from the fridge and placed it beside her, he only grazed her arm but he felt that she was freezing. He grabbed a blanket and placed it around her, she jumped back and stared at him with a petrified look.

"It's okay, just stay there." He said before leaving the room.

"Draco.." Hermione cried as he left, but he didn't hear her.

Not even two minutes had passed when Draco practically ran back into the room with Snape and McGonagall in hot pursuit.

"Oh my gosh! Call the Nurse! Hermione, Hermione dear!" McGonagall was instantly at her side.

"I'll get the nurse." Snape said before disappearing.

"What happened dear?" McGonagall asked, Hermione stayed still, inaudibly crying. McGonagall held her closely, also getting teary. Draco stood in shock, he didn't know what to do. Minutes passed before the nurse came in.

"We need to get her to the hospital ward." The nurse said after examining her, Snape tried to pick her up but she began thrashing about.

"Hermione, shh its okay. It's me, Draco. I'm going to pick you up okay? They'll take you to the hospital ward, everything will be okay." He said quietly too her, she slowly nodded, allowing him to pick her up while Snape and McGonagall watched in shock. Of all the people in the room to sooth her, it was him.

Draco sat and waited, it had been exactly 2 hours and 38 minutes since Hermione had been in the hospital ward. He wasn't sure why, but the look in her eyes when he found her, it made him feel a certain way. He and Hermione had been on a friendly basis, they treated each other as equals and worked well together, so he obviously felt sorry for her. But what was this strange feeling? Before his thoughts swallowed him whole Dumbledore came out of the room Hermione was in, he instantly stood.

"What's going on?" He demanded to know.

"Sit down, Draco." Dumbledore said as he took a seat next to him. Draco sat down and looked at him, waiting for the news. "Hermione was attacked."

"Obviously." Draco rolled his eyes. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"She was raped, Draco. You mustn't tell a soul. This cannot get out, we have all the staff members patrolling the building looking for whoever did this." Draco didn't bother hiding his shock.

"Oh my god." He muttered.

"She was patrolling outside when someone attacked her from behind. She's being taken care of but she's requested she goes back to the dorms tonight." Dumbledore spoke, while Draco listened, nodding when appropriate. "I need you to do me a favour. Put some charms up in the room, no one goes in or out without my consent. I know you might not want too, but I need you to take care of her."

"What about classes?" Draco said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in shock, he was expecting Draco to argue with him.

"You will both be excused, you'll be given assignments to complete so you don't fall behind." Dumbledore said.

"Why me? Why not Potter or Weasle breath?" Draco asked, slightly confused.

"You're one of the strongest Wizards in Hogwarts, Draco. Seeing as she's refused my offer to allow Harry to stay with her, I need you in the accommodations with her at all times until we find whoever did this. Understand?"

"If there's one thing I believe it, it's Karma. Whoever did this will bloody pay." Draco muttered angrily.

"There will be grave consequences." Dumbledore bowed his head, anger dripping from his words. Another 40 minutes passed before Hermione and McGonagall left the room.

"Where's Snape?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"He's patrolling the building." He answered, standing. He walked over and hugged her, they had an in-audible conversation before Dumbledore turned back to McGonagall and Draco.

"Draco, please take Miss Granger to your dorms. Minerva and I have patrolling to do." Draco nodded and gave Hermione a small smile, she approached him and they walked side by side, only inches apart, to their dorm. When they were safely inside, Draco, as instructed, put up Charms. No one could see in from the windows, and the only person that could get through the door without permission was Dumbledore.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" Draco said and he observed her biting her nails.

"Yes please." Her voice was a hoarse whisper. Her cuts and bruises had disappeared and she didn't seem like she was in pain, they must have used charms. Without another word, Draco made them tea and ran her a bath.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, when she returned to the living area in her pyjamas.

"Pretty shit." She mumbled.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, offering her a weak smile.

"No, thank you. I'm going to go to bed now." She said.

"Okay, if you need anything don't hesitate to wake me." He said again, he watched as she made her way into her bedroom, once the door shut he let out a sigh. He felt awfully sorry for her. He looked at the time, 4 am. He decided waited an hour before he retired. Once he had showered and gotten into bed, he led there restless. He began thinking of what had happened. How could anyone do such a thing? Draco was a prick, he would admit that. He usually wouldn't give a fuck about anyone but himself, but he would never even think of laying a hand on a woman. Especially not going to such extents, it made his blood boil. He kept tossing and turning, but sleep just seemed impossible. He made his way to the living room, looking for something to do when he saw Hermione sat on the sofa silently sobbing. He made his way over to her and sat next to her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay now." He soothed, she curled into his side and he pulled the throw over she had clutched into her side over her. Draco didn't even remember falling asleep, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to concentrate, he prayed what had happened was a terrible dream. When he opened his eyes he saw Hermione in the same place she was in when they had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this right now. This is my first fic and I've had an account for 5 years, eeek! I'd love to know what you guys think. R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

There will be a few mistakes, it's kinda late. I need a Beta!

* * *

><p>It was a rough night for both Draco and Hermione. Draco had waken up once in the night, but exhaustion took over and he fell asleep almost instantly after waking. At some point in the night, Hermione began thrashing around, whimpering in cold sweats. Draco had no choice to wake her, the terror in her eyes reminded him of the night before. Something about that look caused a fire inside him, it had made him feel... pained. Draco has never been one to care much for feelings, his or anyone elses. But there was just something there, he couldn't explain it if he tried. He'd never felt so compelled to protect someone.<p>

Sleep once again seemed very distant to the both of them. They just stayed in the same place, Draco propped up in the corner of the sofa with Hermione curled into his side, in silence.

Although she stared blankly in front of her, Hermione's mind was going a thousand miles a minute. She would never wish it upon anyone, but the biggest question that ran through her head was 'why me?'. She was feeling a million emotions at once yet nothing at all, she was numb. She felt dirty, no amount of baths would remove the itch a complete stranger had burned into her skin. How was she supposed to face anyone? She felt ashamed, humiliated and afraid, she had her innocence snatched from her, she felt violated emotionally and physically. All she knew for certain was she wasn't going to feel at ease until her attacker was bought to justice. She didn't want anyone to know, of course she'd have to eventually tell her Parents, Harry, Ron and Ginny, but now she didn't need everyone fussing over her, she needed time. In this moment, she prayed that if nothing else, time would heal her. For a reason she couldn't understand, she felt safe with Draco. Of all people. She didn't consider him an enemy, nor did she consider him a close friend. Sure, they were friends to an extent, but he didn't particularly bother making friends. He was mostly on his own, but still managed to be the most talked about Wizard in Hogwarts aside from Harry. But the look in his eyes when he had found her... It made her feel safe.

Thankfully, Hagrid and Dumbledore walked through the door, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked at the time and noticed it was lunch time, she thought it was much earlier. Neither Hermione or Draco bothered moving, that would involve using energy neither of them had.

"Mione." Hagrid gave her a weak smile, sympathy clear in his eyes.

"Hey" Hermione's voice was a hoarse whisper. Seeing the big, caring man made her smile. He extended his arms for a hug, and Hermione lazily got up from the sofa.

"Oh, stay please. You need your rest." Hagrid felt guilty for making her move.

"Really, it's fine. I could use a hug." She smiled lazily before he engulfed her into a warm, tight hug. "How you holding up? Such a terrible thing." His voice was low so only she could hear.

"Not so great." She fought back tears, she was almost sure there wasn't any water left in her body.

"I promise you, Until that scumbag is caught I will not rest. I'll feed him to Aragog." Hagrid said, the seriousness in his tone made Hermione cry again. Knowing there were people there, people who really cared for her made her feel much better. When the two finally separated Dumbledore also hugged Hermione.

"Nice outfit, Malfoy." Hagrid chuckled. Draco instantly looked down at himself.

"This is my usual evening attire. What? It's a white t-shirt and sweats. What's so bloody funny?" Draco narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Nothin'. I just expected you to wear silk, green pyjama's with the Slytherin logo on." Hagrid joked, finding himself hilarious.

"Oh, ha ha. At least I don't look like I'm wearing the same outfit as Shrek." He rolled his eyes and leaned back into the sofa crossing his arms.

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked, clearly confused.

"He's an ogre from a Muggle film." Hermione answered knowingly, giving Malfoy a questionable look. How would he know anything about the Muggle world?

"I've met a few ogre's in my time. Fierce little things." Hagrid raised a brow knowingly before Dumbledore interrupted.

"Now Hermione, there are a couple of Wizards from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement here to speak with you. They're waiting in my office. Is now a good time or would you like to do this another day?" Dumbledore asked, concern evident in his voice. Hermione looked worried.

"If you're not ready I'll have them on their way" Hagrid said comfortingly.

"No, no. It's fine." Hermione pursed her lips.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Draco asked, ignoring the shocked look on Hagrid's face.

"It's okay. Thank you." Hermione smiled appreciatively.

"As you wish." Draco said. "Would you like me to get you anything for later this evening?"

"I would love some Pumpkin Juice." She said, still speaking in a small voice.

"Of course." Draco left the room and came back in minutes later wearing jeans, t-shirt and a pair of Vans. Again, completely surprising Hagrid with his outfit choice.

"Where are you going?" Hermione quickly asked.

"I'm going to get some textbooks for Defense of The Dark Arts. Then I'll go to Hogsmeade. I'll cook when I'm home, I need a few more ingredients." Draco said casually. "With permission from Dumbledore of course." He smirked, usually he left school grounds without consent but seeing as his headmaster was currently present he couldn't just leave without asking.

"Permission granted Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded.

"Right, I'll grab the blokes from the DMLE." Hagrid said looking toward Dumbledore.

"I'll be back shortly." Draco said, looking directly at Hermione. When she nodded her left, with Hagrid following behind.

"Malfoy. Wait up." Hagrid said. Draco rolled his eyes and turned to face Hagrid.

"Yes?" He said impatiently.

"What are you up too, Malfoy?" Hagrid got straight to the point.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"I know you're up to something. Malfoy's don't help anyone without havin' some sort of intentions." Hagrid was clearly concerned for Hermione.

"Listen, and listen closely. Whatever issues you have with my father or family name do not concern me. Whatever issues you have with me personally are irrelevant in this situation. I'm simply caring for a friend. I was asked to protect Granger, and I damn well intent to do so. I'm not out for anything, the only thing I'm concerned about it the well-being of my friend. For once in your god damned life don't make me out to be the bad person." Draco snapped, angry and sincerity clear in ever word. He was sick of people always presuming he was up to no good due to his family name. So his father was often known for having hidden intentions, that means nothing to Draco. He is his own person, and he's in full control of his life. So he wasn't usually a selfless person, he bloody cared for Granger. He didn't need people questioning him when he didn't have the answers for himself.

"Ah. Right. Sorry, Malfoy. It's a tough time... With all of this. I just needed to be sure she was okay. She doesn't deserve any of this." Hagrid said sadly.

"We're on the same side. Like I said before, I plan on doing everything in my power to keep her safe while there's a sick, perverse scumbag on the loose." Draco said, a lot more calm than he was seconds before.

Draco had collected a few textbooks from Snape and then a couple more from the bookstore in Hogsmeade. He planned on learning more protection spells and charms for Hermione. He picked up a few books he thought were nonsense in hopes she would like them. After getting everything he needed he went back to the dorms, when he was walking through the halls he got a few odd glares and whispers, probably because he was wearing regular clothing on a Thursday.

"Hey Draco!" Pansy strutted over to him and stood with her hand on her hip, smirking at him.

"Can I help you?" Draco raised his brows.

"Just wondered what you were doing tonight, couple of us are thinking of hanging out in the Slytherin common room. You should come" She asked, raising a brow seductively.

"I'll pass." Draco tried to brush her off but she wasn't having any of it.

"If you decide to come..." She took a step closer to him until her mouth was next to his ear, then she whispered something.

"Oh please, Pansy. This isn't third year. Even if I wanted another half-assed blow job you'd be the last person I'd go to. Now if you'll excuse me." He shoved passed her and continued his was back to his dorm. He was aware that people had overheard, he was sure it would go around the school like wild-fire, but he wasn't bothered. He was more worried about Hermione.

Draco walked into the room and saw Hermione sat on the sofa with Dumbledore stood awkwardly opposite her.

"Ah, Draco has returned. I'll be on my way then. Good night, Hermione, Draco." And with that the old Wizard was gone.

"Hey. How was it?" Draco asked as he put the bags on the floor.

"It was hard." Hermione said.

"I could have stayed, it must of been hard to speak to them alone." Draco answered as he grabbed the pumpkin juice and took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"I had Dumbledore and Hagrid, that wasn't the hard part. The DMLE have instructed Dumbledore that he informed all the students about... you know. To prevent another attack. Everyone has to be informed to travel in groups, stay in well-lit area's." Hermione was clearly upset by this.

"Those prats! No one will know it was you though, will they?" Draco asked. "Surely they can't name you. That would be an outrage!"

"No, no, of course not. On the other hand people are bound to know it's me... You and I are the only ones that haven't been attending classes or eating in the great hall." Tears began welling up in her eyes. Draco pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. He didn't say anything at first, he knew it was true.

"At least you don't have to face anyone. Not until you're ready, and when you are I'll be there with you. I promise."

* * *

><p>Draco once again found himself tossing and turning in bed, he and Hermione had spent the night watching Muggle movies that Hermione seemed to rather enjoy, and it had been two hours since they'd both went to bed. Unable to sleep, he sat up in his Queensize bed and pushed off his blanket, turned on his dresser light and grabbed a book from his nightstand and began reading a Protection charm he wanted to learn. He almost jumped a mile when he heard a faint knock on his door, he jumped up and opened it to see Hermione stood in sweats, a baggy t-shirt and her hair in a messy bun. She looked exhausted.<p>

"Are you okay?" He instantly asked.

"I had another nightmare. May I stay with you tonight? It's just.. I don't want to be alone." She looked around nervously, not knowing how to explain herself.

"Of course." Draco opened his door wider, she followed him in and got in bed with him.

"Silk, dark green bed covers. I should have known." She said jokingly.

"Very funny, Granger." He chuckled, a genuine one. He switched the light off and got comfortable.

"Night Draco." Hermione said with a little yawn.

"Night Granger." He said back. Almost as if by magic, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There's not a lot going on in this chapter, but I have so many idea's for this story!<p>

Also, I'm finding it difficult to write Malfoy's character. I still want him to be the same old Malfoy, just much more caring toward Hermione.

Let me know what you think! R&R!


End file.
